


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 16 & 17 | Potions Class With Slughorn

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts, Potions Class, Potions Class Hogwarts, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Young Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: The Marauders are separated during a  potions class with Slughorn." “Sit down, sit down. Calm yourselves,” Professor Slughorn said, waving his hands frantically around in an attempt to silence his class.“Now, who would like to demonstrate how to make a hair raising potion? Anyone?” A few hands were raised but most of the class sat still. Slughorn looked from one student to the other." "
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Snilly, starbucks - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 16 & 17 | Potions Class With Slughorn

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

November 12th 1972-  
Peter

The second years filed into their potions class, one by one.   
“Sit down, sit down. Calm yourselves,” Professor Slughorn said, waving his hands frantically around in an attempt to silence his class.   
“Now, who would like to demonstrate how to make a hair raising potion? Anyone?” A few hands were raised but most of the class sat still. Slughorn looked from one student to the other.  
“Ahh yes, Lily Evans. Come on, don’t be shy.” Lily, who hadn’t raised her hand cautiously, made her way to the front of the classroom.   
“But Professor, I didn’t raise my hand,” Lily said.  
“And? You’re one of my top students! Go ahead Evans,” Slughorn said, gesturing Lily towards the large cauldron that sat on the table. Lily looked at her book and then back at her materials. She poured and mixed her ingredients in. Slowly, her hair began to rise as if she’d been shocked with electricity.  
“Perfect!” Slughorn shouted. Lily made her way down the classroom and back to her seat next to Marlene McKinnon.  
“Now, I want you all in pairs. Grab your books and do exactly what Miss Evans just demonstrated for us. Turn to page 157, Hair Raising Potion.”  
Peter knew he wasn’t as liked as Sirius or Moony but this was his shot to get to know James better. He rarely ever had one on one time with James, he was so popular and was always surrounded by others. Peter looked up to James, he saw him as someone he aspired to be. Tall, charming, popular, great at everything he did. So just as James was about to turn around to ask Sirius to be his partner Peter grabbed his arm.  
“James, be my partner?” he asked. James looked him in the eye and gave a smile, he was convinced that this look was full of trust and friendship but really James only ever kept Peter around because he pitied him.  
“Sure.”

November 12th 1972-   
Remus

Sirius pulled his book out from his bag.  
“So, you any good at potions?” he asked. Remus smiled, Sirius was probably his closest friend, he and James got along and he always made sure Peter was included but there was just something between him and Sirius that just clicked.   
“Depends on who you’re asking,” Remus replied, stirring in one bugs eye into the cauldron. His hair suddenly began to rise, showing a small scar on his forehead. Sirius pretended to ignore seeing it and instead laughed.  
“I’d say you’re pretty good at it,” he said, plucking a strand of his hair and adding it to the mixture. Soon enough both boys hair stood on the top of the heads and they were both in fits of laughter. Peter and James on the other hand sat staring, their hair stationary. Peter frantically tried to make the potion work, trying way too hard to entertain James. Sirius wasn’t too fond of Peter, if it was up to him he would have never talked to Peter and most certainly never would have invited him to be apart of his friend group but James and Remus always pitied him. In Sirius’s opinion all Peter ever did was follow them around, he was never any good to them. Sirius never trusted him, he wasn’t loyal enough in his opinion. He knew someday Peter would leave them for another group of friends, he always tried too hard with everyone, always trying to please people.


End file.
